


Epilogue

by bookwormchocaholic



Category: I Capture the Castle - Dodie Smith
Genre: England (Country), Epilogue, F/M, First Love, Love, Second Chances, World War II, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unofficial epilogue to "I Capture the Castle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this two years ago for Charity’s Place’s online magazine, Femnista. My favorite book is “I Capture the Castle,” by Dodie Smith (the same author of “101 Dalmations”). While it is clear in the book and the movie that Cassandra Mortmain and Stephen Colley do not end up together, in my epilogue they do. So I hope you enjoy this.

I write this no longer sitting in the kitchen sink, but behind a desk, in my very own office which I have dedicated solely to my writing. It offers quite a professional perspective. Yes, at last, after much speed-writing I ventured to write a full-fledged novel, which has been published to critical acclaim. I had completed my last journal entry quite a few years ago, thinking that my story had ended, but as the future unfolds, I had to add a little post script. 

Rose and Neil are expecting their second child. “If it is a girl this time, you should name her after her Auntie Cassandra.” I teased in one of my letters to them. 

Father is visiting America on one of his lecturing tours. Now he speaks on both “Jacob Wrestling” and “The Cat Sits on the Mat.” Topaz accompanied him, but in a missive to me, she wrote that, “American society is stifling and unromantic. And the American women…let me not get started about them.” I think she misses communing with nature. 

Thomas received a scholarship to Oxford. He is quite proud of himself and speaks about it every chance that he gets. 

So, as you can see, I am alone here in the castle, trying my best to capture its present state. An American edition of my novel is to be released, I considered joining Father and Topaz and do a little lecturing of my own. 

Or so I thought.

I was listening to the BBC and there was a news bulletin. Germany and the Soviet Union have invaded Poland. Appeasement with Hitler has not worked. England and France vowed to avenge the Polish people. War is inevitable. With this new development, I can’t go chasing after my dreams when my king and country needs me. I must do something, anything to support my country. My dreams will always be there and after this is all over, I may have new dreams too. Perhaps I can be a war correspondent. 

As I listened to those somber words, I heard the front door open and close. Who could that be? I hastened to the foyer where I found a tall, handsome blond Adonis. His strong features and muscular frame made my heart palpitate. 

“Miss Cassandra?” 

My mouth gaped. “Stephen?”

Stephen bashfully put out his hand. I disregarded it and hugged him. 

“It’s been years!” I said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came home on a holiday.” He said, following me into the parlor. “Then I heard the news and wanted to see you and your family. Where is everyone?”

“On various pursuits.” I replied with a demure smile. “Care for some hot chocolate?”

Stephen nodded. “It will be just like the old days.”

We went to the kitchen. I set straight away to heating it up on the stove while he sat at the table and watched. That look- the one I used to call “daft”- reappeared. I felt self-conscious and hoped to distract him. 

“How is Hollywood? Meet any famous movie stars like Shirley Temple, Judy Garland or Clark Gable?” I asked. 

Stephen answered in the affirmative and spoke a little about his life in exotic California. He was a well-known British actor in his own right, at MGM and I had heard rumors that he was to star in a picture with Vivian Leigh. 

My former resolve melted at the sound of his voice and my knees knocked as I carried over two steaming cups of hot chocolate. I tried to pay attention but found myself comparing him to the young man that I once knew. He was always sweet and very devoted to me, but I never noticed him. My heart had belonged to Simon Cotton. Looking back I cannot understand why. I always knew what I wanted from life, but I was still very much a child. And now I am a woman. 

“When do you go back to the states?” I asked. 

He shook his head. “I don’t, I can’t. My country needs me. I am going to enlist.”

I gulped. “But- what about your contract? Will they allow it?”

“I had only signed for seven years and I am not going to renew it. Not until this war is over.” 

I had come to the realization that everything I once believed was wrong. I had never given Stephen a second thought and now…

We reminisced for a couple of hours and then the time came for him to leave. As he was about to disembark, he turned back around. “Miss Cassandra, may I write to you?”

I said, “Yes, I would like that.” I bit my lip. “Stephen, be careful.”

I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. 

Our mouths were only a couple of inches apart, until we closed the gap. Everything tender and beautiful was wrapped up in one delightful kiss. 

We parted smiling. 

“I’ll be seeing you.” Stephen whispered. 

I stood in the doorway and watched him leave in his car. This is a new beginning. 

I have loved, I do love, I will love.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/124148220339/i-capture-the-castle-fanfiction


End file.
